


Когда театральная студия их универа ставит "Гамлета", L всеми правдами и неправдами вытаскивает Лайта на спектакль

by moody_flooder



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Когда театральная студия их универа ставит "Гамлета", L всеми правдами и неправдами вытаскивает Лайта на спектакль

Когда театральная студия их универа ставит "Гамлета", L всеми правдами и неправдами вытаскивает Лайта на спектакль и пристально всматривается в его лицо, пока бродячие актеры разоблачают гнусное преступление короля.  
Потом они пьют с актерами, и L рассуждает о перспективах альтернативных методов дознания в современной криминалистике, вскользь упоминает деградацию изящного некогда жанра детективов.  
Лайт с видом мальчика-отличника уточняет:  
\- А в старинных детективах на преступника часто указывает непосредственно жертва, специально с этой целью вернувшаяся с загробного мира.  
L широко улыбается:  
\- Повезло тебе, что в призраков ты не веришь.  
За ними сложены задники - город в огне. Апокалипсис выписан широкими мазками и пахнет масляной краской.  
\- Лайт, не хочешь сфотографироваться на фоне?


End file.
